Commitment
by Pretty Phenomenal
Summary: This is the sequel to "Keeping Secrets" which is the sequel to "Country Mouse, City Mouse". Start from the beginning, enjoy! Weddings and drama.. Why do they always seem to go hand in hand?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the sequel to "Keeping Secrets"... Which is the sequel to "Country Mouse, City Mouse". Start from the beginning :) I hope you enjoy! Leave me some feedback if you do!**

Part 1  
"I can't believe your wedding is only a month away," Jenn said as she flipped through a bridal magazine at Ravyn's kitchen table.  
"I'm more excited about your birthday tomorrow!" Ravyn laughed. "It's about time you got tattooed!"  
"I'm a little nervous," Jenn admitted.  
"Don't be," Ravyn told her. "It's not that bad. And you still haven't even told me what you're getting."  
Jenn blushed. "It's a surprise! No one can know but Shane," Jenn said referring to Shannon's head tattoo artist at the shop.  
"You're killing me," Ravyn joked. "What are we doing after the shop?"  
Jenn thought for a moment. "What about bowling? We're all really bad so we can't be embarrassed!"  
"I'm proud of how badly I bowl!" Ravyn laughed. "Good plan, drinks and bowling it is!"  
"Alright friend," Jenn said standing up. "I have to go finish up some stuff at the office. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow."  
"I can't wait!" Ravyn said as she walked her friend to the door.

Ravyn worked on her wedding plans until Shannon got home from the Gas Chamber a few hours later. He came in to find her still at the table, doodling in her notebook. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on top of her head to look at her plans. He laughed when he saw that there were no plans, just sketches.

"What are you wearing for the wedding?" she asked tapping her pen on the table.  
"Shorts and a straw hat," he joked.  
She giggled at the mental image. "You're ridiculous," she said shaking her head. "Do we at least have a color theme?"  
"I like black," he shrugged.  
She kissed his cheek, "How do you feel about grey and purple?"  
"Perfect," he nodded. "Now that we have that settled, let's go sit in the hot tub."

They went and got changed, leaving the empty book of plans on the table. The hot tub was exactly what they both needed. Shannon lounged up against the wall with Ravyn in his arms. He softly kissed her neck and worked his way up to her earlobe. She shivered as he took it between his teeth and gently pulled. She spun around to straddle his legs and face him. He smirked, knowing he was making her crazy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It didn't take long for them to end up back in their bedroom.

*****

Shannon pushed a chunk of hair out of Ravyn's face as they got dressed after their post-gym shower the next morning. She looked up and kissed him before pushing him onto the bed and running out of the room. He got up quickly and chased after her. She ran into the livingroom and leapt over the couch, laying on the seat to hid behind the back cushions. He pretended like he didn't know where she was and tossed a pillow at her. A moment later it came flying back at him. He hurdled the couch to pin her to the cushions. He started tickling her until she managed to squirm free.  
She was almost out of breath, "If we don't go open the shop Jenn will be pissed."  
"It's my shop," he laughed. "I can open it when I want to!"  
Ravyn tapped her chin, "Well played, sir."

He stood up grinning and kissed her before agreeing that they had to leave. She held up the keys to the Hummer and they were on their way to the shop. She was so happy to have moved back to North Carolina. Meeting Shannon was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And it was an added bonus that he was already friends with her brother and best friend. A few minutes later they pulled into the strip mall where Gas Chamber Ink was located. Shannon unlocked the doors and they worked on setting up for the day. An hour later Shane Watkins appeared. He waved to them as he headed to his station to finish Jenn's stencil. Ravyn tried to sneak a look at it, but Shane shooed her away. Jenn and Jeff arrived not long after Shane.

"Happy Birthday, friend!" Ravyn said hugging Jenn. "You ready?"  
Jenn nodded nervously, "Yup. Let's do it."

As Jenn settled into the booth with Shane, Ravyn and Jeff argued about who was better at pinball. The tattoo machine started up and Jeff challenged Ravyn to a pinball contest. Never one to back down from a challenge, especially from Jeff, Ravyn agreed. Jenn tried hard not to laugh while the two of them argued over the pinball machine. By the time Jenn was finished Jeff had almost tied Ravyn's high score.

"Jenn, it's so cute!" Ravyn squealed, causing Jeff to look away from his game, losing the ball.  
"You think so?" Jenn grinned. She stood up and used the hand mirror to look at the four pink stars on her shoulder. Each a different size, all outlined in black.  
"Really," Ravyn promised. "It's perfect."  
The guys all agreed that it was the perfect first tattoo for Jenn. Jeff kissed her softly after admiring her new piece of art. Then he looked over at Ravyn, "That wasn't fair. You distracted me from beating you!"  
"No way, Hardy," Ravyn scoffed. "Why don't you just accept that I'm the pinball master."  
"Only because I was distracted," Jeff argued. "I demand a rematch!"  
"You'll just lose again," Ravyn bragged.  
"He probably will," Chad smirked as he walked into the shop. "But I won't."  
"Prove it then," Ravyn said with hands on her hips.  
And Chad did. The entire shop watched in amazement as Chad not only beat Ravyn's score, but obliterated it. "Told you, Princess," he boasted. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got some work to do." Chad walked away like it was no big deal as Ravyn and Jeff's jaws hung at the score. They agreed that neither of them could beat Chad's score and headed off on their next adventure.

The two couples headed off for a competitive round of miniature golf and then dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Shane and Matt joined them at the bowling alley around eleven o'clock that night. Shane brought his girlfriend Talia and Matt brought the new girl that he was seeing, Sarah. The eight of them tucked themselves into the darkest corner of the bowling alley to avoid being bombarded by the boys' fans. A DJ began playing music as the overhead neon lights dimmed and were replaced with black lights. The group was already well into a few rounds of drinks, and as the night wore on more drinking occurred. Jeff and Shane were the only ones staying sober. Jenn and Ravyn were laughing with Talia as Matt and Shane fought over something silly. Sarah walked back from taking her turn and hung herself off of Matt, giggling drunkly. Matt smirked and brushed her off as he went to go bowl his turn. The three girls watched as Sarah left to go to the bathroom.

"She's kind of annoying," Ravyn said bluntly.  
"Really annoying,"Jenn concurred.  
"Oh man. I hope you guys didn't used to talk about me like this," Talia laughed.  
"You couldn't even try to be that annoying," Jenn promised her.  
Ravyn smiled, "Besides, you're dating my brother. You have to be pretty special to put up with all that nonsense."  
Talia grinned, loving that she was part of their little group. Shannon walked up and wrapped his arms around Ravyn's waist, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to get drinks," he informed them. "Refills?" The girls nodded and watched him walk towards the bar.  
"I'm so glad you guys aren't having a traditional wedding," Talia said.  
"We aren't really traditional people," Ravyn grinned. "What are you guys coming as?"  
"I think Shane's got me wrapped up in some super hero gimmick," Talia smiled.  
"Jeff is doing Doctor Horrible," Jenn started. "I think I'm going to be Penny."

Ravyn nodded, happy that everyone was going to dress up. Jenn turned to look towards the bar where people were getting loud. The other girls followed her gaze to where Shannon was standing stock still holding two pitchers of beer high in the air. He shot Ravyn a panicked look as Sarah draped one arm over his shoulder and ran her other hand up his chest. Shannon tried to side step around her but she remained attached to him. Ravyn's eyes filled with rage, but before she could do anything Talia stepped in front of her. She tapped Shane's shoulder and clued him in to what was going on. He quickly made his way over to pry Sarah off of Shannon and was followed closely by Matt. Shannon and Shane returned to the group while Matt took Sarah outside. Shannon sat down between Ravyn and Jenn, looking completely shocked at what had just happened. Ravyn crawled into his lap possessively. He wrapped his arms around her, obviously nervous.

"I can't wait until Matt dumps her,"Jeff spoke up. "She's such a rat."  
"Obviously," Ravyn huffed as she slid an arm around Shannon's neck. "She's lucky I didn't get there before Shane."

"So you guys know that wasn't my idea right?" Shannon was still worried.  
The girls nodded. "I wish she wasn't going to be at the wedding," Ravyn stated.  
"Too bad it's at Matt's," Jenn said what everyone else was thinking.  
"If she starts shit we can just drown her in the hot tub," Talia suggested.  
They watched Matt walk back in the front door of the alley. He came over the them and apologized. "I'm really sorry about that guys," he said sincerely. "We're going to catch a cab home."

No one was really sad that they were leaving. Sarah had made them all uncomfortable. But once the two of them left the night picked up. They ended up having a bowling battle of the sexes. Which the boys only won because Shane could bowl better than the rest of them combined. He was the only one out of the group to score over one hundred points. On their last game everyone just goofed off. No one took their own turns. Two or three balls would go flying down the lane at the same time. Shannon slipped and ended up almost halfway down the lane. As he tried to make it back to the group Shane and Jeff fired more balls at his feet, sending the girls into hysterics. Somehow Shannon managed to leap over the balls and remain on his feet. When he finally got back to the group Jeff and Shane double teamed him to take him to the ground. The play fight only lasted for a few moments, then the boys returned to their women. Shane and Talia went back to Southern Pines. Jenn and Jeff dropped their friends off before going home themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravyn and Jenn were parked out on the floor of Jeff's livingroom three weeks after Jenn's birthday. They flipped through a few magazines pointing out different pages to each other while the boys were out riding their dirt bikes.

"So have you guys thought about your honeymoon at all?" Jenn asked casually.  
"We only said that we want to go to Europe," Ravyn responded. "We haven't decided when to go."  
Jenn smiled, "Jeff and I were thinking about Europe too."  
"We should go together," Ravyn only half joked.  
"Do you think the boys would go for it?" Jenn wondered.  
Ravyn grinned, "Probably. Those two are always causing trouble together. They would be so lonely if we went separately."  
"I definitely think we should ask them," Jenn laughed. "Scotland, Ireland..."  
".. England," Ravyn added. "A two week honeymoon would be perfect. Just the four of us. Exploring castles."  
"Drinking Guiness," Jenn giggled.  
"Can you imagine what kind of trouble we could get into over there?" Ravyn chuckled.  
"I'm still having a hard time accepting that you're getting married in less than a week," Jenn admitted.  
Ravyn took a deep breath, "I know. Six days. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous."  
"Don't be," Jenn assured her. "You and the Prince are like a fairytale."  
Ravyn smiled, happy that her best friend thought about her relationship that way. "We should go ask the boys about Europe," she suggested.

The girls dropped their magazines and raced out the front door. They found the boys at the foot of Mount Imagi just sitting on their bikes, talking. They started grinning like fools when they saw the girls crest one of the dirt hills. Shannon play shoved Jeff, prompting him to say something.

"Hey, Prince and I just came up with an idea," Jeff started. The girls stopped to listen to what they boys had been plotting. "What if we went on our honeymoons together?"  
Jenn held up a finger and dragged Ravyn back over the hill. "Let's let them think it's completely their idea," Jenn whispered. "They'll love it if we love their idea."  
Ravyn nodded and they walked back into the boys view. "As long as we can go to Ireland, Scotland and England we're in," she smiled.  
Jeff looked over and exchanged a glance with Shannon. "Deal," Shannon grinned. "You almost ready to head home?"  
"Yeah, I still have some stuff to work on at home," Ravyn told him. The four of them walked back to the garage together where Shannon put his bike away. They all said goodbye and Ravyn and Shannon got into her car.

Later that night Shannon was laying on the couch with Ravyn in his arms watching tv. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Do you really want to go on our honeymoon with Jenn and Jeff?" he asked. "I mean, I love them. But maybe we could go somewhere by ourselves too."  
She smiled, "That would be nice. Otherwise we'll have to wait until July for our honeymoon." she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Where do we want to go?" she asked as she continued to channel surf.  
"Someplace with a beach," he concluded. "Whatever is on the Travel Channel. If it has a beach we're going there."  
Ravyn smirked at his logic and switched the tv over to the Travel Channel. Both of their jaws dropped when the show returned from commercial. "Oh, I am so in!" she exclaimed.  
"Then I guess we're going to Hawaii," he laughed.

*****

Wednesday afternoon Ravyn and Shane were eating lunch at one of the family owned restaurants in Southern pines. Talia was at home in Connecticut for a few days visiting her family before the wedding.  
"So, you and Shannon are really getting married," Shane didn't really ask. Ravyn nodded with a smile and kept eating her lunch. "You really ready for this?"  
Ravyn looked up from her meal and shot him a questioning look. "Of course," she stated. "I love him more than anything."  
"You're only twenty-three. That's young to get married," he hinted. "I mean I support you no matter what. You're my sister and I love you. I'm just sayin'."  
"Well, thanks," she huffed. "Real supportive there, bro."  
Sorry," he paused his fork in mid bite. "Big brother mode."  
"I like you better when you're in super-hero mode," she only half joked.

He struck a Hurri-pose making them both laugh. They finished up lunch and headed their separate ways. Shane drove off as Ravyn sat in the parking lot. Shane had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. Now she wasn't sure about getting married. Was she too young? Did Shane know something that she didn't? She picked up her phone and shot a text to Jeff. "RITW in 45?" She didn't wait for an answer. She headed home to change into gym clothes and was immediately back on the way to Boys Camp Road. She made it to the ring before Jeff. While she waited for him to appear she stretched and ran the ropes a few times. Jeff pulled up while she was warming up. He got out of his car and stretched his arms high above his head trying to stifle a yawn.

"What's bugging you, Princess?" Jeff asked.  
She shot him a look, "How do you know something is bothering me?"  
"You only come out here lately when something is on your mind," he informed her.  
She put her hands on her hips, "That's not true." Jeff just looked up at her as he continued stretching. "Okay, maybe it is," she admitted. "Do you think we're rushing into getting married?"  
Jeff smirked, "Cold feet, huh?"  
"Shut up, Hardy!" she stomped a foot. "Shane thinks I'm too young to be married."  
"Shane's you brother," Jeff pointed out. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt."  
She was quiet for a second as she looked around at the trees, mulling that thought over, "And do you think I'm setting myself up to be hurt?"  
"To be completely honest with you, no," he said bluntly. "I'm a lot more worried that you'll hurt the Prince." She opened her mouth to respond, but Jeff cut her off. "Now I'm not saying that you will. I'm just trying to point out that Shannon would do anything for you, and would never hurt you. I've known him forever. And he's always the one getting hurt, not the other way around. You two are perfect for each other. It will all work out for you guys, I promise. You're just being paranoid," he told her. "Now, are we gonna wrestle or sit here talking all day?"

She let him stand and they went to lock up. She dropped to one knee and grabbed one of his legs sending him crashing to the mat. He looked up at her and started laughing as she swept her legs out from under her. They continued running spot after spot. She was a little rusty after not being in the ring for a while, but they worked through it. They called the match a draw fifteen minutes later. Ravyn thanked Jeff for coming out and putting her mind at ease. They said goodbye and Ravyn left to go shower and meet Shannon at the shop.

*****

Saturday night everyone met at Shane's house for Ravyn and Shannon's party. They had decided to have one party instead of separating their friends. Shane had the fire pit burning and everyone was having a good time. While everyone else was pounding down drink after drink, Jeff was stealthily avoiding all of the drink offers by handing them to whomever he was closest too. This just made everyone else drunk faster. Jenn and Ravyn took a break from the party to sit out by the fire and enjoy the mild evening.

"I think Jeff and I are going to go to Colorado for a few days after we get back from Europe," Jenn said.  
"That's awesome," Ravyn smiled. "I think we're leaving on Tuesday."  
"I'm a little jealous that you guys are going to Hawaii," Jenn told her.  
Ravyn laughed, "It wasn't my idea to say we're going wherever the Travel Channel is showing!"  
"You really got lucky then," Jenn giggled. "I just want to go back to Colorado, it's so pretty there."  
"I remember you going every year when we were kids," Ravyn recalled. "I think I even still have some postcards you sent me."  
"It's been a few years since the last time I've been out there," Jenn explained. "The last time Jeff and I were out that way seems forever ago."

The girls sat around the fire by themselves for a few more minutes before heading back inside where the found a wild karaoke jam taking place. Shane was rapping a Beastie Boys song with Matt as the crowd cheered. When they finished Jenn took over with Garth Brooks' "Friends in Low Places" which had the entire room singing along with her. A few more songs played before Ravyn and Jeff decided to sing Pearl Jam's "Corduroy." as they were singing Shane walked down the hallway to his room. They finished their song and Talia took the microphone. She started singing a Carrie Underwood song and didn't notice when Sarah slipped out of the room behind Shane. Matt was nearly passed out on the couch and had no idea she had left. The only people who saw were Shannon and Jenn. They exchanged looks before following down the hallway.  
They hung back around a corner to watch what was happening before jumping to any conclusions. They saw Shane standing by his bed with his back to the door and Sarah leaning up against the door jam watching him. Slowly, she stalked in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand moving up to his chest and the other moving down. Shane spun around pushing her away from him as Jenn moved in and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Tell me you just saw that!" Shane said in shock.  
"We did," Jenn confirmed.  
"Let me go!" Sarah shrieked. "You saw him grab me! He's trying to seduce me!"  
Talia walked around the corner just as Sarah accused Shane. "You fucking skank!" Talia yelled as she ran at Sarah. Shannon stepped between them and held her back while Jenn worked on throwing Sarah out of the party. "Did she just try to pull the same shit she pulled at Jenn's birthday?" Talia fumed as Shannon finally let her go to Shane.  
"Yeah," Shannon said. "That's pretty much what she did to me."  
"Good thing you guys were here," Shane sounded relieved. "Or else I woulda had to punch that bitch. Matt needs to keep her in check."  
"She better not ruin my wedding," Shannon huffed.  
"Oh," Jenn walked back from tossing Sarah into a cab. "You know I won't let that happen."

Talia and Shane shook their heads in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon everyone left Shane's house to go to Matt's. Shane tried to explain what had happened with Sarah, but Matt just thought he was being ribbed, and brushed it off. He and Sarah worked on cleaning the inside of the house while everyone else decorated the back yard. A faux castle stood near the tree line to act as an arbor where the actual ceremony would take place. Sitting high up in the tower of the faux castle was an aluminummy that Jeff had constructed to oversee the wedding. Some rows of chairs were set up with an aisle down the center leading up to the castle wall. There were tables spread around the yard to give people a place to eat. On the far lawn of Matt's yard a castle themed bounce house was starting to inflate. Jenn and Jeff were busy making sure that there was an ample amount of fake spider webs around the property. When they finished setting up Jenn and Talia took Ravyn back to Jeff's while Shannon supervised the guests and anything else that was left to be done.  
The girls took their time getting dressed. Shane had picked out Talia's Wonder Woman costume, which she looked stunning in. Jenn's Penny outfit matched the girl from Dr. Horrible perfectly. Ravyn ran a straightener through her black, purple and blue hair before getting dressed for the wedding. She started with a strapless corset top, grey with a black lace overlay. She chose a black pleated skirt which she accented with a heavily studded black leather belt with delicate chains draping from it. A pair of grey and dark purple knee high argyle socks went under her favorite five inch platform boots. She took a few minutes to put on some black and silver eye shadow before meeting up with the other girls in the livingroom.

"That's so perfect," Talia smiled. "Well almost."  
Jenn nodded, "Almost."  
Ravyn looked down at herself in confusion, "Why almost?"  
Jenn and Talia looked at each other and started smirking. "Because you're missing the most important part," Talia said.  
"Every princess needs a crown," Jenn pulled a beautifully wrapped box from behind the couch. "Talia and I had it made."  
"Aw, thanks guys," Ravyn carefully tore the paper off of the box. She gently lifted a tiara out. It was diamond encrusted and had a cute skull and crossbones as the main design. She recognized the design as a female version of the skull Shannon had tattooed on his neck.  
"We had to design it ourselves," Talia told her.  
"Yeah," Jenn nodded. "Most tiaras aren't exactly your style. So we got one that we knew you'd like."  
"You guys," Ravyn fanned her hand at her face trying to fight the happy tears she felt coming. "You guys are the best."

They helped Ravyn make final adjustments to her outfit. The tiara really made the look complete. Jenn grabbed the bouquet from the fridge and they drove back to Matt's. The sun had gone down while they were getting ready and now the yard looked perfectly spooky. All of the guests had arrived while the girls were gone. Jenn went inside to make sure everyone was ready. She told the Justice of the Peace that they would be ready momentarily and grabbed Shane, in his Green Lantern costume, to come with her. They met up with Ravyn and Talia, who were waiting near the garage.

"Okay, everything is all set," Jenn told them.  
"You ready?" Shane asked putting his arm around Ravyn, who nodded.

Jenn and Talia scampered off to where the ceremony was going to take place. They told everyone that it was time and took seats in the front row next to each other. A few moments later Shane walked around the corner of the house with Ravyn at his side. She blushed a little when she saw Shannon standing at the end of the aisle. He had his mohawk spiked up and a few lines of paint on his face. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black button up shirt with his flame boots. He played with the chain on his wallet nervously as Shane walked his future wife down the aisle. The ceremony was very simple. Jeff stood at Shannon's side to provide the rings when they were needed. As the "I do's" were said and Shannon kissed Ravyn for the first time as a married couple their friends burst into cheers.

The party began almost immediately after their kiss. Everyone moved into an open area of Matt's yard away from the chairs. A circle opened up in the middle of all of their friends and Shannon led Ravyn into the center for their first dance. MXPX's "Quit Your Life" played over the outdoor speaker system and Ravyn laid her head on her husband's shoulder just listening to the song while they danced. As the song ended she looked up at Shannon and kissed him softly.

He smiled and whispered, "I love you City Mouse," in her ear.  
"I love you too, Country Mouse," she whispered back.  
"Hey," Shane said to them. "That's not your wedding song! Don't try and fool us. This is your real song!" he started giggling as the speakers went silent. Ravyn and Shannon looked at each other in confusion. But a moment later 3 Count's "Cant Get You Outta My Heart" started playing.  
"Seriously?" Shannon laughed.  
Shane nodded making everyone else start laughing too. The whole group started dancing and the party continued. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The bounce house was never empty and neither were the drinks. All night Sarah had been hanging on Matt, and the first time she walked away from him she had her eyes locked on Jeff. Talia saw her out of the corner of her eye and stopped her before she could get to him.

"Listen bitch," Talia warned. "You need to take your ass back to the only person here that even likes you and stop trying to seduce taken men." Sarah looked offended. "Yeah I said it. Turn around and go on back to where you belong. I won't have you ruining tonight," Talia twirled her finger around and pointed back to where Matt was standing with Joey and Christian.  
Sarah turned around and slunk back to Matt's arm. Talia turned to see Jenn snickering, "That was good."  
"She's so terrible," Talia huffed. "I'm really considering drowning her in the hot tub."  
A wicked grin crept across Jenn's face, "I've got an idea."  
Jenn led Talia over to the bounce house where Ravyn and Shannon were goofing off with Shane and Marty. They bounced like crazy, flipping and flying about. Ravyn saw the girls and made her way down to them. Jenn whispered her plan to the two of them and the game was on. Jenn's idea got a head start when they found Jeff over talking with Matt and Joey on the deck. Sarah was sitting on the banister a few feet away, looking at Jeff. Ravyn climbed up the steps first. She stepped up to Matt and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Matt," she cooed, making sure she hung on him a little extra. "This is the best wedding anyone could ever ask for. You're the best!"

She kissed him on the cheek and walking inside to watch from the kitchen. She leaned on the counter where Kimo, one of Shannon's students, poured her another drink. He looked at her quizzically but she put her finger to her lips and motioned for him to just watch. Talia came up next. She really played up the super hero gimmick, as Matt was dressed as Captain Hammer. The two pretend to team up on Jeff, who was the villainous Dr. Horrible. As they continued to goof off Sarah was becoming visibly angry. She sat on the rail and fidgeted while Matt and Talia played around. Ravyn snickered and slapped Kimo on the chest to make sure he was paying attention. He looked at her and followed the finger she was pointing with his gaze.  
Jenn walked up the steps and absolutely swooned over Captain "Matt" Hammer. The evil Jeff Horrible made sad faces and Joey just laughed at their version of the Dr. Horrible story. Jenn hung on Matt and kissed his cheek jokingly, sending the love struck Jeff sinking to the deck floor in mock sadness. Kimo giggled at Jeff's pouting look while Ravyn snickered at Sarah, who had gotten up off the railing and paced around angrily. She tried to step up to Matt, but Talia moved between them and latched onto Matt's free arm. Matt proudly puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles, completely playing the Captain Hammer part. This sent Sarah over the edge. She stomped her feet on the wooden deck and walked straight up to Matt.  
"I'm leaving!" she said through gritted teeth. She spun on her heel as Matt tried to protest. She looked back at him for a moment before walking up to Joey, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. She turned back to Matt and let out a furious cry before stomping to her car and speeding off. Matt stood completely still in shock. Joey looked like he wanted to apologize, but had no idea what to say sorry for. Ravyn turned and sunk to the floor, laughing hysterically. Kimo looked down at her like she was crazy, but then realized it had all been a set up and sank to the ground next to her giggling. Matt walked by them looking perplexed which just sent them into another fit of laughter. Jenn and Talia came in shortly after and joined the giggle fest on the floor.  
As the night wore on people started to get hungry. Ravyn and Shannon stood up together to cut their cake. The cake was designed as a medieval castle that had four guard towers and an open courtyard, completely with gargoyles. In the courtyard was a round table that had figurines of each of the boys sitting at it. Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Joey, Christian, Marty and Kimo were all made into stunningly accurate little chocolate figures. The castle even had a working drawbridge to cross the moat which had chocolate alligators in it. The cake toppers were two crossed flags each with a skull and crossbones wearing a gas mask. Shannon's had a mohawk that matched his and Ravyn's had pigtails and a silver tiara. They were, quite possibly, the most perfect cake decorations ever.  
Shannon jokingly held the giant knife up to Ravyn's throat while she faked a look of terror. Their friends all laughed as the two of them kissed and cut their cake. Pieces were handed out to everyone, and people started sitting around on the lawn. Shannon sat first and Ravyn straddled his legs to face him while they shared their piece of cake. He held his fork out letting her take the first bite. She returned the favor, letting him take a bit from her fork.  
"That's a good cake," she noted.  
Shannon agreed, "But I think it could taste better."  
She looked at him, hoping he would explain, but instead of an explanation she received a finger full of frosting across her face. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him, stunned. He leaned in and kissed her frosted lips. "Yup, way better," he confirmed.  
She took a handful of cake and smashed it across his face as he moved back from their kiss. She leaned in and kissed his cake covered face. "You're right," she smirked. "Way better now."

The look of shock was now on his face as he tackled her to the ground. They rolled around on the grass much like the first night they had hung out at Jeff's. Only this time there were no water guns and her brother knew where she was. She flipped him over and kissed him, laughing at how silly they must look. But she didn't care. Right at that very moment was the happiest she had been in her entire life. She couldn't wait to leave for Hawaii with her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after they left Ravyn and Shannon returned from their trip to Hawaii. They crashed their entire first day back, trying to get over their jet lag. By the next night they were ready to try and exist like normal human beings again. The plan was for everyone to meet at City Limits, the local club. When they arrived they found most of the crew waiting out in the parking lot. Only Matt and Sarah had yet to arrive. Ravyn jumped out of the H2 as soon as Shannon put it in park, anxious to see Jenn and Talia. The girls squealed and jumped around for a few moments before regaining their composure.

"Was it the most amazing place ever?" Talia asked.  
"What did you guys do?" Jenn questioned.  
Shannon walked up behind Ravyn and put an arm around her waist. "We rode donkeys!" he exclaimed. "It was like this!" The girls watched in stunned silence as Shannon galloped off on his invisible donkey. He ran up and kicked Shane then galloped away, but returned to deliver another mule kick to Jeff who didn't see it coming because he was too busy laughing at Shane's shocked look. Shannon laughed as he returned to where the girls were giggling.  
"Those are some mighty fine donkey riding skills," Talia chuckled.  
He winked as he kissed Ravyn. "Now if you ladies don't mind," he tipped his imaginary cowboy hat. "I've got to school these fellas on the finer points of mountain surfing." he grinned and walked to where the boys were recovering from the previous donkey attack.  
"Mountain surfing?" Jenn was clearly interested.  
"Yeah, it was amazing. It's some ancient sport where you ride an eight foot long six inch wide sled down a grassy mountain," Ravyn explained. "You can get up to like, forty miles an hour. We just did a lot of trying to stay on the damn things. But when you finally figure it out it's really fun!"  
"That sounds so cool," Talia smiled. "What was the best part?"  
"Being away from you guys," Ravyn joked. "No, just hanging out on the beach, riding horses, getting lost in the world's biggest maze for almost an entire day... the rainforest. It was perfect."  
As Ravyn finished describing their vacation Matt and Sarah pulled up. Now that everyone was there the whole group headed inside. They picked a spot off to the side of the bar with a few tall tables grouped together. Shane and Talia were the first ones to disappear to the dance floor. Jeff and Shannon shook their heads and laughed, humored by Kimo and Marty taking Ravyn and Jenn to dance. It had been a while since they had gotten to hang out with Matt alone. Sarah saw that the boys wanted to talk and walked over to the bar.

"So how's married life?" Matt asked.  
Shannon smiled, "It's awesome. How's that... chick you're dating?"  
Matt shrugged, "I don't know. I thought she was cool, but lately I feel like I just can't trust her."  
"Well, she's grabbed almost all of your friends," Jeff reminded him. "I don't think she's here just for you."  
"I don't trust her," Shannon stated. "Not after that shit she pulled with me and Shane. Knowing we were in serious relationships."  
"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "And she kissed Joey right in front of you at Prince's wedding."  
Shannon looked confused, "She did what?"  
Matt sighed, "Apparently she was really upset that Jeff and I were playing Dr. Horrible and Jenn and Talia were hanging on Captain Hammer. So to get back at me she grabbed Joey and kissed him."  
"And you didn't slap the shit out of her?" Shannon was perplexed.  
"Nope," Matt said. "Just figured she was jealous."  
"Matt, you know I love you," Jeff said honestly. "But that girls is a star fucker. If you notice the guys she's been going after are the guys that have been on tv."  
"He's right," Shannon confirmed. "She hasn't gone near Marty or Kimo."  
"Because they aren't famous," Jeff concurred.  
Matt nodded, " I guess she's got one more chance. If she fucks up again, she's gone."

Jeff and Shannon accepted Matt's word. The dance crew returned shortly after their conversation had ended. Everyone hung out and placed bets on who could stay on the mechanical bull the longest. Shannon was sure that his donkey riding skills would help him. Ravyn just giggled, knowing that he didn't have a chance. They all signed up to give the bull a go and they grouped around the mats. Shane went first followed by Matt and Talia. It took a lot of convincing but Kimo finally got on the bull too. Ravyn was the last of the group to ride. Midway through her ride she saw Jenn grab Sarah by the hair and fling her onto the ground. She delivered a stiff punch to her jaw, but before she could keep hitting her Jeff dragged her away. Talia quickly stepped in and kicked Sarah in the ribs while she was down before Shane pulled her back. Ravyn swung herself off of the bull and rushed over to where Matt was dragging Sarah off of the floor, gripping her arm tightly.

"Do you not see the ring on his fucking finger?" Matt yelled in her face. "And he's my fucking brother. Are you fucking kidding me? Get the fuck out of here!"  
"I didn't do anything," she tried to protest.  
"Don't fucking lie to me," the anger was visible on Matt's face and his eyes were filled with rage. "I want you to turn around and walk straight out of here and out of my life. I never want to see you again!"  
He released her arm forcefully and pointed to the door of the club. As she turned and walked away from the group the crowd surrounding them cheered. She hung her head shamefully as the rest of the club goers chanted "You fucked up! You fucked up!" as she exited the club.  
"Sorry bro," Jeff put a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"What just happened here?" Ravyn asked stepping into her husband's arms.  
"That skank grabbed herself a fist full of Jeffro and a fist full of Prince," Shane informed her.  
Ravyn turned towards the door to follow Sarah, but Shannon held her still. "No use killing her now," he told her.  
"Doesn't mean I don't want to though," she crossed her arms angrily.  
Shannon pulled her in close and kissed her. "Well, hopefully she got the picture this time."

The night continued and everyone had a significantly better time without Sarah, Matt included.

*****

Almost eight months later Ravyn, Shannon, Jenn and Jeff were down in Orlando, Florida. The boys had been called by TNA Wrestling to come and discuss possible contracts with the company. The girls were wandering around Universal Studios while the boys were in their meeting. They rode a few rides and explored the park while they waited. Finally Jeff called Jenn and said that they would meet the girls at the Jaws ride. They made their way over to the ride and waited for the boys to show up. With their hats and sunglasses most of the fans didn't recognize them, but the girls saw them coming from a mile away. They girls looked on expectantly, waiting to hear the results of the meeting. Shannon pouted and Jeff looked down sadly.

"Sorry guys," Jeff kicked at a stone. "Unfortunately, they signed us to four year deals."  
The girls were silent for a second until they realized what Jeff had said. Then they started jumping up and down hugging each other. They quickly realized how silly they looked and stood up straight trying to keep from grinning like fools. "We actually start tomorrow," Shannon told them. "They want us to join in on some big autograph signing at the mall."  
"Can we celebrate by riding Jaws?" Jenn asked innocently.  
"Only if we all promise to completely no sell everything that happens on the ride," Ravyn grinned. "Then we'll ride it again and absolutely freak out every time Jaws appears."  
"That's hilarious," Jeff laughed. "I'm in."

Everyone agreed and they got in line. The guide on the ride thought they were quite funny. How they just continued talking amongst themselves as the shark popped up and nearly consumed the boat. They got in line again and this time completely played up the fact that they thought they were going to die. At one point Shannon even leapt into Jeff's lap and had himself near tears. The girls tried everything they could to keep themselves from laughing, but they ended up laughing so hard that they cried. They got off the ride for a final time and goofed around in the park for a few hours before returning to their hotel for the night.  
The next morning Ravyn and Shannon hit the hotel gym early. She found herself a treadmill where she could oversee his workout and their sessions began. She ran a few miles before she let Shannon spot her while she fooled around lifting weight. They finished up in the gym and stopped briefly at the dining room where continental breakfast was still being served. Seeing nothing that they wanted they returned to their room to wait for Jenn and Jeff to wake up. They took their time in the shower, knowing that the others wouldn't be awake for a bit longer. They were cuddling on the bed almost two hours later when Jenn finally called. The girls talked for a few seconds then hung up. Not even five minutes later there was a knock at their door. As she swung it open Jenn stood outside with pleading eyes.

"Can we please go eat?" she begged. "I'm going to die of starvation if we don't go soon."  
"Of course, friend," Ravyn laughed.

The four of them left the hotel and stopped at Waffle House before going to the mall. When they got there Jeff and Shannon introduced the girls to the Motor City Machine Guns and AJ Styles, who they would be joining for the autograph signing. After an intense video game discussion with AJ Styles, Jenn managed to drag Ravyn away to wander the mall. They were shocked at the size of the line in front of the autograph table. There must have been almost four hundred people crammed into the line. They were even more stunned when the realized that almost every shirt in the line had Jeff's face plastered on it. It had only been announced the day before that Jeff and Shannon would be there. They went upstairs to check Hot Topic for hair dye before browsing the rest of the mall. They continued their adventure listening to the crowd pop as the wrestlers came out from the back hallway.  
The girls found a spot at the railing looking down on where the signing was taking place. Each of the workers were sat at a long table with 8x10 pictures stacked in front of them. Shannon and Jeff were next to each other with a pile of colored Sharpies between them. The girls were quite jealous that the boys got to play with markers all day so they set off to the art store to get their own. They returned to their bench overlooking the table and pulled out their new markers and notebooks. They were doodling and having fun when they heard some kid walk by and yell "Hardy, you fucking suck!" Quickly their eyes shot down to the table where Jeff was completely ignoring that it had even happened. Over the next two hours the same scenario repeated itself five or six more times. By that time Jenn and Ravyn were pretty sure that they knew who was saying it. Sure enough as they watched the kid start walking back towards the table he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "Hardy, you fucking suck!" At this point Jeff had had enough. He stood up angrily and looked in the direction the kid was standing in and yelled "YOU PAID TO SEE ME!"

Jenn's eyes got wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth, "Holy shit! He's pissed."  
"No kidding," Ravyn commented. "But that was hilarious."  
Jenn kept watching as Jeff sat back down and continued to sign autographs. She noticed Shannon shaking, trying to hide the fact that his was giggling madly. "Your husband sure thinks so," Jenn started laughing too.  
The signing was done an hour later and the girls waited for the boys in the car. Jeff was still frustrated when they got there.

"That kid was so fucking annoying," he fumed. "I don't care if you like me or not, once is enough. I didn't need to hear it fifty times!"  
Ravyn looked right at Jeff and smirked, "Just face it Hardy. You fucking suck."  
A small riot ensued in the car as the four of them laughed and playfully slapped at each other while randomly yelling "You paid to see me." Their entire ride back to North Carolina was the incident at the mall on repeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The fourth of July was upon them before they even knew it. Shannon, Ravyn, Jenn and Jeff had spent the last week turning the IMAGI-Nation into the perfect summer wedding destination.. Jeff had primped the volcano to make it look extra menacing. He and Shannon built a bar underneath the Troll bridge, which had been dubbed the "Troll Bar". They had even hired a local bartender to handle the bar dressed as a troll. There was a giant slip-n-slide off to the side of the volcano. While Jeff and Shannon were working on the lights for the dance floor Jenn and Ravyn left to meet up with Talia for lunch at a little restaurant in Southern Pines.

"I'm so excited you guys are finally getting married," Ravyn smiled as they sat down at the table.  
Talia nodded, "Yeah and we won't have to deal with that bitch Sarah at this wedding."  
"Jeff tells me that Sarah has been calling Matt a lot lately," Jenn said sipping her water.  
"Does she really think he gives a shit about her?" Talia was stunned.  
"Especially after all the drama she caused," Ravyn added. "It's been like nine months since he told her to fuck off. If he had wanted to see her again, then he would have called."  
"Right?" Jenn agreed. "I was much happier when she didn't exist."  
"Me too," Ravyn concurred.  
Talia nodded and changed the subject, "So are you ready to have the most awesome wedding of the year?"  
"Only because mine was technically last year," Ravyn winked.  
"It'll be nice to actually be married," Jenn smiled.  
Ravyn shrugged, "You guys have been together forever. You've practically been married for years anyways."  
"How long have you guys been together?" Talia questioned.  
Jenn thought for a minute, "About eight years now."  
"That's amazing," Talia grinned. "You two really are perfect for each other."  
Ravyn shook her head, "Yeah, I would have killed him by now."  
"I love him," Jenn laughed. "And all of his nonsense."

The girls continued their meal, chatting sporadically. They checked the time and decided that they had just enough time to get ice cream before heading back to Jeff's. they each ordered sundaes and giggled about the autograph signing incident. Talia told them that she had gotten a call from TNA too, and was scheduled to go down for a meeting while they were in Europe. Jenn and Ravyn told her how much fun it would be if she worked in the same company as Shannon and Jeff. The three of them plotted all of the havoc they could cause before finally going back to the IMAGI-Nation.  
When they pulled back into the extensive driveway they noticed all of the little touches that Jeff had added while they were gone. Some of his fiberglass statues were moved to random places throughout the yard. Some were holding trays of snacks or beverages. The small café tables near the Troll Bar each had lovely center pieces of pink and blue flowers in little glass vases. There were balloons everywhere. Jenn blushed happily, knowing Jeff had put a lot of effort into making their wedding extra special. The girls holed up in the house to get dressed for the ceremony.  
Jenn had chosen her bridesmaid dressed to be teal and black, but allowed Talia and Ravyn to chose their own style of dress. Both girls had chosen a halter dress, so they actually ended up matching. Ravyn dyed her had black, blue and teal so she would match the wedding colors. She had even put some hot pink streaks in Jenn's hair a few days before. Jenn had picked out a summery white dress that was just a little bit formal. She planned on the ceremony being the most formal part of the night. But she didn't expect her group of friends to let it be too formal. Talia did Jenn's hair half up and half down while working some delicate little blue flowers into the design. Ravyn smiled, knowing that her best friend was about to become the happiest she'd ever been.  
Talia went outside to tell everyone that they were ready and quickly returned. She smiled at Jenn and motioned towards the door. The three girls met their escorts just out of the view of the guests. Ravyn and Shannon walked the aisle first. Shannon stepped off to Jeff's side and Ravyn stood off to Jenn's. Jeff looked over and flashed her a smile which she returned. He looked a bit nervous, but she could barely tell. His teal and purple ponytail flew around in the soft breeze. He looked down at himself and adjusted his white tie back to the center of his black dress shirt. Talia and Matt walked down the aisle next and stepped to their respective sides as The Legend started walking Jenn down the aisle. He wiped at his eyes with a hanky, trying to hide his tears of happiness.  
He let her go into the hands of his youngest son and sat down in the front row. The ceremony was fairly traditional with only one passage read before they recited their vows to each other. The sun was almost completely gone from the sky when they said their "I do's." A moment later they kissed, inciting cheers from their friends. Jenn had a tear in her eye and Jeff gently wiped it away. But an instant later he let out a "wooo!" and burst into a Itchweeed dance. He grabbed Jenn and hugged her tight, kissing her deeply. He looked out at their friends, then back at his wife. The two of them smiled before taking off at a dead run towards the huge double slip-n-slide. With them sliding into the landing pool the madness fo their party began.  
Shannon and Joey made sure that everyone had enough to eat by switching on and off of grill duty. The food went quickly and the Troll Bar remained constantly busy. The newlyweds had their first dance to Rascal Flatts' "Broken Road" before the dance floor filled up with all of their friends. The party was wild. The Legend even took over the music and played a few songs on his guitar before heading home. Jenn and Jeff were standing with their core group of friends when Jenn looked over at Jeff and smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Jeff," Jenn looked at him, then around to all of their closest friends. "I just want to tell you, here in front of all the people who mean the most to us, how proud I am of you. You've worked so hard to improve yourself, and you've stayed sober while doing it. I really couldn't be any happier to be your wife."  
Jeff smiled and raised his drink while his friends toasted him. "I think it's time for some fire," he smiled.

The boys all nodded in unison and headed over to the base of Mount IMAGI with all sorts of gas cans and things to burn. Jeff started by dumping some dry sticks and random other burnable things into the volcano's hole. He drenched the pile with gasoline then ran a trail of gas down the trench on the side of the mountain. Shannon handed him a grill lighter and the volcano sparked to life. Everyone enjoyed the fact that Jeff had his own volcano in his back yard. The group was sitting out on the sand enjoying the night and watching the volcano when Kimo walked up holing Matt's cell phone.

"It's The Legend," Kimo said handing it to Matt.  
"Hey Dad, what's up?" Matt asked. "No, I'm not home.. I'm still at jeff's... okay I'm heading right home... yeah, call the cops." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes at the mention of The Legend calling the police. "There's someone in my house. Dad said it looked like Sarah's car was parked near the driveway," Matt explained.  
"That bitch!" Jenn exclaimed.  
"Let's go," Ravyn said standing up. "I'm gonna kill her this time."  
"Bikes?" Shannon asked Jeff.  
"Bikes," Jeff agreed and the two of the rushed to the garage to get their dirt bikes.

Matt, Shane and Talia started heading to whichever car they could get out of the driveway the easiest, leaving Kimo to supervise the party. Jeff and Shannon pulled up a moment later and the girls hopped onto the back of their bikes as they took off through the back woods trail to Matt's. They arrived first and confirmed that it was Sarah. She was in the kitchen throwing food and the contents of Matt's cupboards around the room when they burst into the front door. The girls were in the kitchen before the boys had even stood their bikes up. Ravyn was the first in the room and was able to sneak up behind Sarah, who was loudly tossing things around.  
Ravyn grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back, making her cry out in pain and drop to her knees. Sarah started blindly reaching for whoever was holding her hair, but Ravyn stayed just out of her reach. Jenn came tearing around the corner after surveying the rest of the house. Sarah struggled to her feet, but Ravyn took her back down by kicking her in the back of the knees. Sarah dropped to the ground and looked up to see Jenn, who had moved to face her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jenn didn't wait for an answer. "Not only are you here, uninvited, destroying Matt's house. But now you're ruining my wedding too?" Jenn slapped Sarah stiffly across the face. "How dare you even show up here," Jenn said through gritted teeth.  
"After everything you put Matt through," Ravyn picked up where Jenn had left off. "After putting your filthy hands all over guys that didn't want anything to do with you, then blaming them. You're a piece of shit, Sarah." Ravyn kicked her in the ribs as everyone walked in.  
"The cops will be here in a minute," Matt said, trying not to look at Sarah. "Can you bring that outside?"

Ravyn nodded and dragged Sarah out the front door roughly to wait for the police. The others waited on the porch so they wouldn't disturb the crime scene. The police pulled up a few minutes later and took Sarah into custody. They removed quite a bit of Matt's personal property from her car before going to assess the house. The Legend drove into the driveway and told everyone to go back to the party and he would take care of Matt's house and the police. They all thanked him and headed back to Jeff's.  
Their guests understood the brief departure and even toasted their accomplishments. Jenn and Jeff decided that it was time to cut their cake. The cake was almost identical to Mt. IMAGI. Lava frosting oozed down the sides, while figures of Jenn and Jeff leapt over the flaming gap on a dirt bike. They carefully cut the cake and passed out pieces to everyone. Then they joined their friends at a table near the Troll Bar.

"I can't wait to leave for Europe," Jenn sighed.  
"Only two more days!" Ravyn squealed.  
"I know what we can do to celebrate!" Shannon looked at Jeff then took off running towards the house. He returned a few minutes later with a box of fireworks.

Jeff rummaged through and grabbed a few. Then the boys ran off together to climb one of the many hills of the IMAGI-Nation to set off their fireworks. They actually put on a pretty good display. When they were starting to run out of fireworks they decided to just dump everything into the fiery hole of the volcano. Shannon poured the box in then took off running back to a safe distance where Ravyn was waiting for him. The fireworks all exploded at once out of the top of Mt IMAGI providing a spectacular finale to the fireworks, and the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is.. This is the end of the series, the final installment.. Leave me some feedback if you liked it!**

 **-**

The first few days of their trip had flown by. Ireland had been a blur of beautiful castles and wonderful pubs that served Guinness by the pint. After one particularly long night of drinking there had even been a drunken leprechaun hunt. Of course the silly little creatures hadn't shown themselves, but they had all had a good time trying to find them.  
They arrived in Edinburgh, Scotland and made their first destination the Scotch Whisky Experience, a museum and tour on the history of whisky, completely with samples. That set the tone for the first day of their Scottish adventure. Immediately after leaving the Scotch museum they located a bar and continued their whisky tour of Scotland. On the way back to their hotel the boys purchased kilts at one of the shops along the Royal Mile. The next morning Shannon awoke with Ravyn's head on his chest. He tried not to move, but she was already half awake and looked up at him.

"Did you really buy a kilt last night?" she asked sleepily.  
"I..." he stammered. "Did I?"  
She pulled the covers up over their heads, "I think you may have."  
"That's awesome," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.  
She smirked, "Shower, Country Mouse?"  
He nodded and followed her to the bathroom, laughing as they passed by the kilt tossed on the floor with the rest of the previous nights clothes.

*****

Later that day the group headed off to Edinburgh Zoo. They spent a few hours exploring the insanely spacious area. Climbing up and down the hills and valleys of the property. They took a cab back to center city and made their way to the Royal Mile. Their stomachs distracted them when they discovered a little sandwich shop just up the street from their hotel. They went inside and were in awe at all of their options. After standing around flabbergasted they finally picked sandwiches and ate them in the tiny shop. When they had finished they continued the walk to Edinburgh Castle, the whole time talking about how amazing the food had been.  
They arrived at the castle and explored every part they were allowed in. Shannon and Ravyn were really playing up the Prince and Princess of Punk. He held her hand regally and assisted her any time she needed to step off of something, much to the chagrin of Jenn and Jeff. After visiting the Royal Crown jewels they left the castle and started their walk back to the hotel. But they became distracted by a woman standing in the middle of th Royal Mile in period dress. Her long skirt brushed over the ground as she tried to convince people to visit Mary King's Close. After she gawked at their unusual, for her time period, appearances and asked them what kind of witches they were she convinced them to go and take the tour.  
They ended up on a fairly empty tour. It was only the four of them and one other couple. They descended into the staircase that would lead them down below modern day street level into what was one the tiny streets where Plague victims died, chamber pots were emptied and the people of historic Edinburgh tried to live. They traveled room to room listening to stories of how murderers once hunted in the close, and of how the top stories of buildings were destroyed while their bottom floors were left behind to build the foundation of the modern day buildings. They came to a room filled with dolls where the rumor was that a little girl names Annie haunted the area until a kind stranger had left her a doll.

Shannon squeezed Ravyn's hand and whispered, "Something just tugged on my wallet chain."

She looked over at him and smiled. Their tour continued with no more paranormal events. The entire way to their rooms they talked about how cool the whole experience had been and how excited they were for their next day's trip to Loch Ness.  
Their bus left Edinburgh early and arrived at Loch Ness before eleven am. They had a plane to catch from the local airport at six pm. They dropped their bags in the airport bag check and set off to enjoy the lake. Ravyn and Jenn parked at the edge of the woods on a stone bench overlooking the water. The boys scampered down to the waters edge and immediately started goofing off.

"This has been the most amazing trip ever, friend," Jenn smiled.  
"It really has," Ravyn agreed as the boys started fencing with sticks, which turned into a hockey game against the invisibles. "I can't wait to go to London. We should go riding in Hyde Park."  
"Yeah we should," Jenn nodded. They watched the boys run off into the woods. "And Harrod's. We have to go to Harrod's."  
Ravyn grinned, "Oh, definitely going to Harrod's!"

Both girls turned their heads in stunned silence as just the heads of the husbands popped out of the bushes behind them covered in sticks and leaves. Jeff had fashioned some face paint from mud and drawn crazy lines of what may have been their idea of camouflage on their faces. Shannon raised a finger to his lips and sank back down into the bush. Jeff winked at them and whispered, "We're hunting Nessie." before sinking back into the woods himself.  
They never did see Nessie, but they had a great time looking for her. Their flight to London was quick and uneventful, and when they landed they headed straight for their hotel near Marble Arch. Exhausted from their traveling them merely waved to each other as the couples went to their separate rooms.

*****

Their time in London passed faster than they had expected. They had visited as many of the sights as they could. They had an adventure on every floor of Harrod's. They had harassed the beefeaters out in front of Buckingham Palace. The Tower of London had been amazing. Westminster Abbey had left them speechless, and their double decker bus rides had been entertaining for all fo the passengers. And now, on their last day in London, they found themselves walking through Hyde Park trying to take in as much of London as they could before having to leave. They boys stopped to hang out in Speaker's Corner while the girls headed to the stable just up the road for their ride in the park.  
They were quickly evaluated at the stable and the guide realized that they could handle themselves on the bridle path. They were having a relaxing ride until they came up to Speaker's Corner where they had left the guys. When the boys saw them riding up they galloped over on their invisible donkeys.  
"You guys are too much," Ravyn laughed.  
"We're not some jobber tag team from the mid nineties" Shannon pretended to be offended.  
Ravyn smirked, "oh, well done?"  
"We're not them either!" Jeff giggled.  
"Aside from riding those invisible donkeys, what are you guys up to?" Jenn asked when she stopped laughing.  
"Oh, we were listening to a few people," Shannon smiled. "And there's someplace we need to go."  
"We do?" Ravyn raised an eyebrow.  
"Camden Town," Jeff said.  
The girls looked down at the questioningly. "It's like Trash and Vaudeville on steroids," Shannon explained.  
Ravyn smirked as Jenn looked over at her. "That sounds awesome," Jenn laughed. "Let us get these guys back to the barn. We'll be back in fifteen minutes."

The girls rode off and returned their mounts to the stable before meeting back up with their husbands. They walked the block to the closest Tube station and rode the train over to Camden Town. When they emerged from the doors they were met with the perfect little punk rock town. As they walked up the main street there were shops lining the sides selling studded belts, platform shoes and Doc Marten boots. The clothes were amazing and the girls were determined to find something for Talia. It didn't take long for them to find the perfect shirt with the Union Jack across it. Ravyn and Shannon nearly bought out the street's entire collection of obscure footwear. Everyone was loaded down with purchases when they got back on the train to return to Marble Arch and the end of their European vacation.

*****

A week later Shannon and Jeff were booked on a house show in North Carolina. Ravyn and Jenn had joined them when they had heard that Talia would be on the show, too. When Talia arrived at the little building they were surprised to see that she had brought Shane along with her. Ravyn ran up and hugged her brother, then Talia. Everyone sat together and talked while the arena was being set up.

"So, how was England?" Talia asked.  
Shannon smirked, "Pretty British."  
Shane started laughing, "You have been spending way too much time with my sister."  
Ravyn pretended to be offended, "Hey!"  
"I'm not complaining," Shannon assured her as she kissed his cheek.  
"It was amazing," Jenn told them. "Best vacation ever."

They sat around sharing details about the trip until it was time for the doors to open. Ravyn and Jenn had decided to watch the show from the crowd for the night. They were front row as the fans started to trickle in. The show started shortly after, and the girls were having a great time. Talia was in the second match of the night, which she won. Shannon came out halfway through the card to work with one of the company's heels. He winked at the girls before his match started.  
He brawled with his opponent back and forth for a few minutes before he was tossed out of the ring to the floor in front of the girls. He stayed down on the ground until the other guy followed him out. He pulled Shannon up by the hair and then punched him in the jaw. Shannon stumbled back and rested on the guardrail. He rubbed his cheek and looked at the crowd for sympathy. He turned to Ravyn and pointed at his cheek asking for a kiss. She blushed a bit then leaned forward to give him his kiss. The crowd awed at them and Shannon smiled, liking the reaction it got. He turned around and punched his opponent stiffly then hopped around holding his hand as thought he had hurt himself. Someone in the crowd yelled "have her kiss it!" He walked back to Ravyn and held out his hand hopefully. She laughed and kissed it gently. He turned to find that his opponent had already rolled back into the ring. Shannon stepped back up into the ring apron and swung a leg over the middle rope. As he went to duck under the top rope his opponent kicked the middle rope, crotching him. He dropped to the outside and leaned on the ring apron. As he held himself and gasped for breath he slowly looked up at Ravyn. He staggered over to the guardrail and smiled huge. The crowd let out an enormous pop as he gestured to his crotch and Ravyn said "Sorry babe, this is a family friendly show."  
His opponent had jumped back out of the ring to hit him and toss him in. The match continued on with a few more high spots, but Shannon ended up getting the win after hitting his finisher. He waved at the girls and headed back to the locker room. They watched the rest of the show, including Jeff's match against AJ Styles. Jeff and AJ wrestled to a fifteen minute draw when the time limit ran out. When the fans started to leave the girls snuck back into the locker room. They said goodbye to Talia and Shane before finding Jeff and Shannon. Jeff picked Jenn up and spun her around while she laughed, trying to get him to let her go because he was all sweaty. Ravyn smiled, happy that she had made the choices that she had in her life. For once everything was perfect. She lived someplace beautiful, worked doing what she loved and had the most perfect husband she could ever ask for.

Shannon looked up from packing his gear back and smiled at his wife, "Ready for me to take you home, City Mouse?"  
"Always," she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to go home with you forever, Country Mouse."

The End


End file.
